


Cat Rescue

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darn prompts making me write very short fluff, Even a little Millicent, Kids, Kylo rescues Millicent from a tree, Little Hux, Little Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent gets stuck in a tree. Kylo decides to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Rescue

Hux was 12 years old, Millicent was his new pet, she was only 2 and now stuck in a tree. They had been outside when a dog came by and scared her up the tree. He had been spending the last hour trying to coax her down but now she was scared to come down. Hux was getting really worried and looked around for someone who could help, he didn't want to ask his dad because he told him it was his job to take care of her all on his own.  
A moment later though he saw the weird neighborhood kid climbing the tree. He frowned as he watched this because what if he scared Millicent and she fell, he wanted to say something but a moment later Kylo was holding out what looked like a cat treat and the little Millicent carefully squirmed over to him.  
Once Millicent was close enough Kylo scooped her up and she was squirming quite a bit at first before calming down. Kylo carefully climbed back down and held the cat out to Hux who carefully and slowly took her.  
"Uh thank you"  
Kylo nodded his head a little before he was moving to leave and Hux frowned before getting both a good and bad idea.  
"Hey, do you want to come over, I don't uh really have anything else to properly say thank you"  
Kylo turned to look back at him with a very surprised because no one ever invited him over. But he nodded his head and turned to follow Hux back over to his house. Quite happy to have a possible friend, and all he had to do was save a cat.


End file.
